Shiny♡Guardians!: Mix It Up!
Shiny♡Guardians!: Mix It Up! (シャイニー♡ガーディアンズ！：ミックス·イット·アップ！ Shainī♡Gādianzu: Mikkusu·Itto·Appu!) is the first series created by Cure Pinky and is the first season in the Shiny♡Guardians! series. The show will first air on May 7, 2015 with a total of 43 episodes. The themes are light versus darkness and hearts. Plot : Shiny♡Guardians!: Mix It Up! Episodes The world spins. The world lives. The world even mixes things up. So when the world introduces an evil species called Rein to Earth, things suddenly become chaos. Earth is invaded and many people become hurt or held captured. That's when fours girls come in and save the day. Well sort of. First these creatures named Peace and Calm must fine these four girls and grant them powers and train them to protect Earth as the Shiny♡Guardians! Characters Shiny♡Guardians! Kouki Nikki (幸輝ニッキ Kōki Nikki)/ Guardian Lucky (ガーディアンラッキー Gādian Rakkī) - The leader of the team who was born with power rushing through her veins. Nikki is sporty and a tomboy and is very good with her studies but sometimes gets lazy with doing her studying. She hates Rein very much due to how her parents were kidnapped by them and will do anything to defeat them to get them back and looks after her older sister, Jazz due how she went into a meltdown after they were taken. As Guardian Lucky, she is very protective of her teammates and her theme colour is pink. She controls the power of healing and her weapon is the Happy Sword. Ibara Shinobu (井原しのぶ Ibara Shinobu)/ Guardian Rosette (ガーディアンロゼット Gādian Rozetto) - The second member of the team who has a calm personality. Shinobu is a kind and graceful girl who is seen as a snob since she has a rich family and only has a few friends due to this. She is very shy and hates to see the environment ruined to build more houses but is too shy to get her thoughts out there. As Guardian Rosette, she is more honest and her theme colour is orange. She controls the power of flowers and her weapon is the Flourishing Maracas. Hino Anna (日野アンナ Hino Anna)/ Guardian Flame (ガーディアンフレイム Gādian Fureimu) - The third member of the team who is very loud. Unlike the rest of the team, Anna is more out there and very popular with everyone at school. She is very friendly and good with sports and hates it when there is no fun in a room. She is hardly seen upset, but when she is upset it was probably because of her parents fighting. As Guardian Flame, she is filled with heaps of passion and strength and her theme colour is red. She controls the power of fire and her weapon is the Burning Torch. Mizuki Lala (水木ララ Mizuki Rara)/ Guardian Marine (ガーディアンマリン Gādian Marin) - The last member to join the team who is reluctant at first due to how she is a famous idol. Lala is a kind girl who loves to make everyone happy by singing and is very easy to make friends with. Her stage name is "Marina" and she gets along better with Nikki, preferring to hang around her than the other two and mostly does joint attacks with her. She using her singing talent in battle and she is actually quite clumsy and careless. As Guardian Marine, she becomes more graceful and her theme colour is blue. She controls the power of water and her weapon is the Musical Arrow. Allies Peace (ピース Pīsu) - Calm (カーム Kāmu) Rein Supporting Characters Items Locations Trivia * This series marks the beginning of the Shiny♡Guardians! series. Category:Shiny♡Guardians! Category:Fan Anime Category:Shiny♡Guardians!: Mix It Up! Category:Magical Girl anime Category:User:Cure Pinky